How Far Can Love Take You
by Wolf Sagara
Summary: This is the story of a love at first sight. Yugi finally meets the love of his life in strangest of circumstances.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh characters or Yugioh itself

(A/N) this is my first Yugioh fanfic so be generous. This is a one shot, which means there is only one chapter. Enjoy and please review.

How Far Can Love Take You? 

During the last few years Yugi and the gang have been through a lot. But now Yugi is feeling something very strange. He is getting feelings for Joey's sister Serinity. She always giggles when he is around. Is it because she likes him? He had no idea, but he was determined to find out. Ever since he saved the creature world from destruction, he had been able to call certain creatures to the human real. He had to use some of his own life force to summon them. Over time he had grown a lot and was quite muscular. He was now benching around 250 to 300 lbs. He could understand why girls would like him but why did it have to be Serinity? This was his best friends sister for gods sake. He kept raking his brain for a while and never came up with an answer. The next day at school Joey was walking the halls when he saw a crowd of guys in a circle. He went up and saw Serinity in the middle getting pushed and hugged against her will. Joey was pissed and went swinging but they ganged up on him and knocked him against the locker and then threw him against the wall. They turned back to Serinity, grabbed her, and pulled her out the building. They were about a mile into the woods when they grabbed her and started pulling on her cloths. They shoved socks in her mouth to silence her. When they got her shirt and skirt off they saw she wore sky blue bra and panties. They were about to take her bra off when they heard a yell behind saying, " Red-eyes black dragon I summon you!" And with that a huge dragon came out of nowhere and huge black dragon came out of nowhere with Yugi riding on its back looking pissed as I don't know what. All the guys scattered and ran off. Yugi jumped down and landed right next to a scared and blushing Serinity. He quickly took the sock out of her mouth and picked her up into his arms. When they made eye contact it was true love at first sight. He just stood there with her in his arms, just staring into her eyes. After about half a minute Serinity remembered she was still in her underwear. She blushed furiously and stood up on the ground. She went over to her cloths and put them on. Yugi remembering what had happened to her summoned Vorse Raider and told him to seek out and find all the boys who did this to Serinity. As Vorse raider ran off Yugi looked back at Serinity and saw she was fully dressed looking at him, still blushing. He just led her to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon that was lying on the ground waiting for him to return. He swooped Serinity up into his arms and walked back to the Red-Eyes. Right when Yugi got on Red-Eyes back it jumped up and started to fly back to the school. For a moment Yugi just looked at Serinity. She was beautiful. Serinity was looking into the eyes of her savior. All of a sudden, Yugi kissed Serinity. She returned these feelings by deepening the kiss granting him access to her mouth. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Yugi's overall won.

When they got back they saw an ambulance at the school. They landed and Red-Eyes disappeared. They ran over to the ambulance and saw Joey in a stretcher in the back. Yugi demanded to know what happened. Serinity told him that Joey tried to fight for her but he was overpowered and thrown against the lockers and then the wall. Yugi was furious. And was even more pissed when they wouldn't let him or Serinity ride in the ambulance. As they drove off Serinity hugged him crying that she wanted to be with her brother. Yugi couldn't stand to see her cry so he used almost all of his strength to summon two Red-Eyes for them to ride. When they got there, Yugi could barely stand. The last summon had taken a lot out of him. When they got in the hospital the nurse told them they would have to wait in the waiting room and when Serinity turned around she saw Yugi unconscious on the floor. Later that day Yugi woke up to see a sleeping Serinity by his bedside he didn't know what had happened but to see a sleeping angel by his bedside made him as happy as he could ever be. When Serinity woke up she saw a smiling Yugi looking at her. She smiled at him and asked him, "How are you doing?" "A lot better now." He replied. At that moment Serinity jumped on the bed and caught Yugi in a deep, passionate kiss. It was about five minutes until they stopped for air. They were both breathing very deeply. Serinity just laid down next to Yugi with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Before Yugi knew it there was an angel sleeping on his chest. He fell asleep right after her.

When Yugi woke up Serinity was still sleeping so he got off of the bed and set her down so she was comfortable. He quietly exited the room. Yugi walked down to the reception desk and asked if he could find Joey. It turned out that Joey had broken his arm and was resting in his room a few doors down. Yugi ran to Joey's room and opened the door to find Tristan by his bed talking to him. When Yugi entered the room Joey got to his feet and slapped Yugi on the back in a playful matter. Yugi asked Tristan if he could talk to Joey in private. Tristan left the room and Yugi talked to Joey about Serinity. Joey was silent for a moment and then told Yugi that he suspected this would happen. He knew that Yugi liked Serinity and the other way around. Joey gave his blessings to him and Yugi took Joey to his room. Joey went into Yugi's room to find a sleeping Serinity lying on the bed. Yugi went over to Serinity and shook lightly awake. When she opened her eyes she smiled up at him with a sweet, innocent smile that could only be described as heavenly. Joey walked up to the bed and talked to his sister for a while before Yugi heard a scream of joy and saw a running Serinity coming strait at him. She jumped into Yugi's arms and kissed him deeply. Joey quietly left the room and went to find Tristan.

The next few weeks flew by quickly and Yugi couldn't of been happier. A few times he heard snickers around him as Serinity held his hand and kissed him. He didn't care; the only thing that mattered to him was Serinity. The next day he still wasn't feeling back to his full strength. Then all of a sudden he remembered that he still had one creature still summoned. He went out to the courtyard and called Vorse Raider who appeared in front of him. Vorse Raider had gathered all the guys who had attacked Serinity and brought them to him in chains. Yugi called the police and they came immediately. Yugi thanked Vorse Raider and it disappeared. Yugi finally felt all of his strength return to him. He went back right after the cops left and told Serinity who responded with a deep kiss. Life was perfect for the whole group.

The next week at school went well until Monday during lunch when a new student started hitting on Yugi. Her name was Mia Valentine. A new student that was extremely beautiful and a little arrogant. She believed that she could have any boy she wanted whether he was taken or not and she had her eye on Yugi. But as you probably know Serinity wasn't going to give her Yugi up. As far as she was concerned this was war and Yugi was the prize. But to Yugi, Mia didn't even exist. Mia was pissed at this but Yugi didn't care. He already had the love of his life. Mia wasn't going to give up with out a fight. So one day when Serinity was sick, Mia took full advantage of this opportunity to get close to Yugi. She cornered him after school and tried to push against him. He tried to get away but he was pushed against a corner where if he pushed she would of pushed even more and it would of hurt him. She got right in his face and tried to kiss him. He turned away so she cupped his face with her hands and was about to kiss him when he yelled out "NO!" Suddenly all around them were creatures including Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, and Vorse Raider. Mia turned around and looked scared stiff. The monsters pushed her away from Yugi, and pinned her against the wall. Yugi was so pissed that he didn't notice that he had summoned a creature without calling them, and non-the less he summoned four of them. He was just pissed off and he dismissed the creatures and he got right up in the scared Mia's face and plainly told her in a pissed off attitude, "If you ever try to kiss me again, I will have my creatures do more then push you away. Now consider this your warning to stay away from me and Serinity for the rest of your life or I just might have to end it!" It was all she could do to shake her head in understanding. Yugi left on his motorcycle his grandpa had gotten him for Christmas. Mia just stood there, frozen in the hall. Yugi went strait to Serinity's house and told her what had happened. She was so glad that Yugi had not let Mia Kiss him that they made out right there on her bed and fell asleep together, her in his arms.

The next morning the young couple woke up to screams. They jumped awake and saw Serinity's mother in the doorway. Serinity's stepfather came in, by this time Yugi was out of the bed and by the window. Serinity's stepfather was furious and was walking fast towards Yugi. Yugi turned to Serinity and gave her a pick on the cheek then turned to the window and jumped out. Now this was a two-story house and he jumped out the window on the second story. Serinity screamed in fright and ran to the window. When she got to the window Yugi leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. When he backed away Serinity's stepfather came to the window and saw Yugi riding a Curse Of Dragon like a surfboard. Serinity's stepfather was speechless. Serinity went to the bed and sat down while her mom was chewing her out for having a boy in her room and even more for letting that boy sleep in her bed. Serinity tried to explain that nothing happened but was interrupted by her stepfather coming to her and asking how that boy just rode a dragon down the street and Serinity was more then happy to brag on her boyfriend talking about how he had saved the world, her eyes, herself, and Seto Kaiba's brother Mokuba. Her parents were shocked at this and mad at themselves for running out the only boy that would have been good to their daughter. Serinity was cool because she knew as soon as she left the house Yugi would pick her up like he did every morning.

Just as she thought, when she went out the door there Yugi was on his motorcycle waiting for her. He ran up to him and they pulled off just as her parents were coming out the door. They looked shocked to see that boy back again but were not going to run him off when they didn't have to take their daughter to school. But right at that second they remembered, it was Sunday! Serinity stayed with Yugi all day. They went to the movies, out to eat, and back to his house (Yugi had gotten his own house after he won a couple of tournaments and got the money). They stayed at his house most of the day until it was about 11:30pm. Yugi took her home and they walked quietly up to her room. Right after they got in the door slammed behind them causing them to jump and quickly turn around, Yugi had his arms around Serinity to protect her against any threat. When they turned around they saw her parents were waiting for them behind the door. They were speechless and Yugi slowly started walking towards the window when her father said, "Don't even think about it I've nailed the window shut. There's no way to open it. Yugi was frightened that his escape was gone so he went on the offensive. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "We simply want to get to know the man who stole our daughters heart." Her stepfather said calmly. Yugi was silent for a moment and agreed so they went down stairs, Yugi still holding on to Serinity. After about an hour Yugi was calm and Serinity's parents liked him, except for his motorcycle of course. They thought it was dangerous so they asked him please not pick Serinity up in it anymore. Yugi agreed to their request and stood up to leave. Serinity walked him to the door and right before he left he caught her in a deep, passionate kiss, which she greeted by moving closer to him and deepening it if that was possible. When they broke the kiss Yugi kissed her on the cheek and left on his motorcycle.

The next morning Serinity went out of the door to see a bright red, 2004, mustang convertible. Her parents were shocked speechless as Yugi got out of the car, took Serinity's hand, kissed it, and opened the door for her to get in. Serinity was just as stunned at this when he went up to her stepfather and shook his hand. He went back to the car and drove to school. When they got there, people were staring and whispering quietly as Yugi opened the door for Serinity and walked her to her class. When the gang found out what had happened at Serinity's house they were shocked that her parents did what they did. They were even more shocked to see that Yugi had bought a new car just to make Serinity's parents feel at ease for her safety. Just then Mia came walking down the hall and stopped in her tracks when she saw the gang talking. They all stopped and looked at her. She walked strait up to Yugi and apologized to him for what she did and told Serinity that she had won. They were all shocked when she went to Joey and asked him out, and were even more shocked when he accepted. They went on talking after Mia left. As school ended Yugi took Serinity home, walked her to the door, and they shared yet another deep kiss. Life was perfect.

The end of the school year was coming and Serinity was stressed about final exams. Yugi tried his best to relieve her stress but it was all in vain. They went to his house for dinner that night. She had no idea that Yugi could cook until she saw the dinner table. It was full of food containing BBQ ribs, macaroni and cheese, peas, corn, and some home made apple pie. Serinity was stunned at how well Yugi could cook. Yugi was one of the richest guys in the country next to Seto Kaiba. He won tons of tournaments and put the prize money in the bank to collect interest. He also invested in the stock market to earn extra money on the side. He had so much money that he was earning around five hundred dollars a week in interest. So we can safely say he had all the money he needed. That evening Yugi and Serinity were engulfed in each other. They were up in his bedroom watching TV one minute and the next they were making out. Serinity wasn't as innocent as she appeared to be. She led Yugi to a point that he wanted to stay with her forever. Right there in the bedroom, Serinity started unbuttoning Yugi's shirt. He took this as a go ahead and he started tugging on hers. It took about two minutes for them to undress each other but when the two minutes were up they were lying on the bed, completely naked, still wrapped in each other's arms. They were making out when Serinity realized that she was naked in front of Yugi. She backed away a little bit and tried to cover herself up with her arms. Yugi leaned forward and moved her arms away. "Your beautiful. Don't be afraid to show it." He said in a calm, soothing voice that made her lean forward and kissed him again. Right then she rolled Yugi on his back and climbed on top of him sitting on his stomach. "Are you sure?" he asked. All she could do was nod. She raised her self above his hard manhood and went down quickly. She couldn't move. She was in a mixed sensation of pain and pleasure. Yugi could feel her tighten on top of him. "Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied. He could feel her slowly loosen her grip on him and slowly start to move up and down. It was all he could do to stop himself from screaming her name. It felt so good to feel her going up and down on his manhood. He reached out and grabbed her ass with both hands and quickened the pace a little. He could hear her moaning in pleasure. When he took his hands off her all she grabbed them and held them to her breast. Yugi grabbed each breast and massaged it gently. He heard her screaming out his name as he felt her reach her climax. He himself was not far behind and when he reached his he grabbed her and held her close to him as he released his seed into her. They both fell back onto the bed and started kissing again. It was three hours later when Serinity got home and it was about 11:30pm when she walked into the door. She was at a slight limp but her parents didn't see it. She had just lost her virginity to the man she loved and she knew she had taken his.

The next week Yugi asked Serinity to move in with him. She accepted even to her parent's objections. The end of the school year was coming and Yugi was graduating this year. Serinity was in the eleventh grade so she still had one year to go. It had been almost a week after _it_ had happened and Serinity realized she had missed her period. Yugi took her to the hospital and found out that she was pregnant. Serinity was stunned and thought she was going to have to quit school and stop everything. Yugi couldn't let this happen. He knew that school was very important to her. So he told her when the baby was born, that he would watch the baby while she went to school. She looked at him in amazement. She never thought a man would be willing to watch a kid, no a baby for 6 hours while she went to school. She truly loved him. After a month of morning sickness came a month of pure bliss. She was in heaven. She was not only living and sleeping with the man she loved but she was about to have his baby. Yugi could sense happiness around her and that overjoyed him. One evening Serinity came to Yugi in the living room and reminded him that she was pregnant and they still needed to tell her parents. He was stumped for a second. He sat there speechless for a moment and stood up and said, "I'm with you for whatever you choose to do." Serinity just stood there speechless looking at him. How could she of found the one man that was perfect? She stood there staring into her eyes for a moment and leaned forward and kissed him. After an hour of thinking they agreed that they would go thee next day and tell her parents and hope for them to go easy on them.

The next day was a Saturday and they went out to her parent's house for the hated discussion. When they got there her parents could tell they were not at ease so Serinity's mother asked them what was wrong. Serinity told them about how she had missed her period and Yugi took her to the hospital and they found out she was pregnant. Serinity told her mother that she was one and a half months pregnant. Serinity's mother had her hand over her mouth and her stepfather was silent looking at the floor. Serinity was looking at the floor while Yugi was sitting beside her with his arm around her. They were all shocked when Serinity's mother got up and ran to Serinity and hugged her and then hugged Yugi. She kept rambling on about how she was going to be a grandmother. Then she was serious again and asked her daughter about what she was going to do about school. Serinity happily explained how Yugi told her he would stay at home and watch the baby while she went to school. Serinity's mother told her daughter that she had found a very kind, responsible young man and that she was proud of them both. Yugi blushed and hugged Serinity's mother and shook her stepfathers hand. They left right after all the crying was over. A great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Now all they had to do was tell the gang. This was going to be pleasant. When they got to school they told the gang what had happened. The whole gang was excited that Serinity was pregnant. The guys slapped Yugi on the back and the girls, which now included Mia, all cried in excitement. It was truly a happy day.

Month after month had passed and the time finally had come. Serinity went into labor and Yugi was forced to wait in the waiting room with Joey and his grandpa. Yugi was ready to rip the doctors head off if he made one mistake. But after half an hour the doctor came into the waiting room and told Yugi, "Congratulations it's a girl. If you will please come with me." At that the doctor led Yugi into the recovery room where Serinity laid on the bed their newborn daughter. Yugi's face filled with joy as Serinity looked up at him and smiled. Yugi ran to the bed, leaned down, and kissed the mother of his child. When he looked at the face of his daughter, he saw an angel on earth so they named her, Angel Serinity Moto. Yugi, Serinity, and his new daughter Angel left the hospital and went home. Yugi bought a new house to live in and moved in there immediately. About a month after Angel was born they left her with Joey and Mia and Yugi took Serinity out to dinner. They were at the most expensive restaurant in the city. They were both enjoying themselves when Yugi went right next to Serinity's chair, bent down on one knee, and asked her for her hand in marriage. The whole restaurant went quiet to hear her response. Serinity yelled out "Yes, Yes, Oh god Yes." Two months later they were married and couldn't have been happier. Luckily her parents signed the paperwork to let their underage daughter get married. Yugi Moto, The King Of Games himself, now had everything he could have ever wanted. A loving wife, a beautiful daughter, and a ton of friends that helped him out through out the years. His life, was now, truly perfect.

(A/N) This is the longest story I've ever written so if you get this far please tell me what you think. Read and review and if I get enough reviews I just might write a sequel.


End file.
